


The Downfall Of Mr. Choi

by kpopscenarios



Category: SHINee, Winner (Band)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: Working at YG Entertainment was not at all what you expected.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Reader, Song Minho | Mino/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Downfall Of Mr. Choi

You loved your new job.  
This was only your second week working for Mr. Choi at YG entertainment and it had been interesting to say the least.  
Since you were new, you didn’t know anyone else in the office, as much as you tried to be social with the others, they all seemed to ignore. Which was fine, it is what it is. You would just do your work efficiently and go home at the end of the day, no drama.  
You were walking down the hallway with a stack of papers that you had been given over the course of the day. They were heavy and you hadn’t been paying much attention to what was going on around you. You had been minding your own business when you collided with a hard chest, making you drop your papers everywhere.  
“I’m so sorry” you gasp, kneeling down to pick them up.  
“It’s okay" the man laughs, kneeling down to help you.  
You look up to apologize again but also thank him for helping you, when you’re met with one of the most beautiful men you had ever seen. Your heart was racing.  
“I’m Mino" he smiles at you.  
“I’m..uh..” you stumble over your words. How do you forget your name. Who does that? Right, you do. “Y/N" you partially yell. “sorry.”  
“It’s okay” Mino chuckles. “Hopefully I’ll see you around, Y/N" he says with a wink before walking away. And that’s where your crush started. You had a giant smile on your face the rest of the day.  
**  
The only person who had been relatively nice to you in the office, was Mr. Choi. He was always praising you, whispering in your ear, smiling at you. You knew you shouldn’t flirt with your boss, you absolutely shouldn’t.. but you couldn’t help it. He was an attractive older man, and you both were single. However, a piece of your mind always went back to the day you’d met Mino. The sparks that flew between you two was indescribable. The chemistry was undeniable.  
Your next encounter with Mino happened to be in the elevator, with Mr. Choi along for the ride.  
“Hey Y/N. I was hoping I’d bump into you" Mino smiles, moving closer to you. You could feel the butterflies in your stomach as your arms touched. You shivered at the feeling of his skin on yours, really wanting to feel his entire body on yours.  
“Hi Mino. How are you?” you beam.  
“I’ve been good.. I was wondering though.. “ he began before being cut off by Mr. Choi.   
“Excuse us Mino, this is our floor" Mr. Choi snapped, grabbing your wrist before dragging you out onto a floor that definitely was not yours. Mino looked confused as the doors closed, and you gave him an apologetic face.  
“Really?” you snap before walking to the stairwell to get to your floor.  
Mr. Choi had seemed to take a liking to you, which you didn’t mind in the least. The attention was nice but the amount to glares you got from the other female employees was astounding. You couldn’t for the life of you understand why they were so angry with you. Yes he was your boss, but he had come onto you first. It’s not like you had been going out of your way to catch his attention.  
That Friday there was a company party that Mr. Choi had told you about, and sort of asked you to be his date. You thought, he wasn’t exactly clear on what was going on, but you went with it anyways. You arrived, alone but looking fabulous. Your hair was up with a few loose strands. You wore a tight figure fitting red dress with a cut out back. Probably not very work appropriate but you were here to impress.  
The first person who had caught your eye was infact Mino. His eyes went wide at the site of you and you saw him mouth “wow" as he walked towards you.  
“You look phenomenal” he gasps, taking your hand to spin you around.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself.” You smiled.  
Mino’s eyes trailed down your body, memorizing every curve that the dress outlined.  
Before he could say another word, you where getting dragged away from him by Mr. Choi. Mino had no idea what that mans deal was, but he didn’t like the way he treated you.  
“What are you doing?” Mr. Choi growled at you.  
“I wasn’t doing anything” you spit back.  
“You were practically all over him" he said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t you know he has a girlfriend?” He asked you.  
You didn’t know that.  
“No I wasn’t aware" you muttered.  
“A Blackpink member” he whispers.  
Of course it was. Those girls are gorgeous. You never stood a chance.  
“Thanks for telling me. I think I’m going to get going" you whispered, walking away and out the doors.  
Mr. Choi smiled as he watched you walk away, feeling satisfied you believed his lie. Maybe now you would avoid Mino and focus all your attention on him.  
That entire weekend you sulked, alone in your house. You felt stupid for thinking that he could possibly be into you. Of course he was dating a member of Blackpink. It was probably Jennie. They seemed like they would be a good match.  
Wednesday afternoon, after you had lunch and successfully avoided Mino for the third day in a row, you were washing your hands in the bathroom before fixing yourself up. Mr. Choi had been extra flirty with you the last few days, and he really had taken your mind off your thing for Mino. You were in desperate need for someone to touch you, so you had been heavily flirting back, pushing Mino to the back of your head. You stood in front of the mirror adjusting your boobs to make them look a little more perky and fixing your hair when the door opened. You had sworn you locked it, considering it was a one person bathroom. You quickly looked over to see Mr. Choi standing there, licking his lips as he roamed your body with his eyes.  
“You look so fucking sexy today" he purrs, walking closer to you. He hadn’t even done anything to you yet, and your pussy was already throbbing for him. It was likely the small touches through out the day that were unnoticeable to anyone else. The things he whispered to you. You only imagined how good his cock or his tounge was, you weren’t picky. “You look like you taste so fucking good" he whispers.  
“Why don’t you see for yourself" you breathe, hopping onto the counter before spreading your legs, causing your skirt to ride up.  
“Such a tease" he groans, dropping to his knees in front of you. “A thong? My type of girl” he says, reaching up your skirt and sliding your panties down your bare legs.  
He pulls you closer to the edge before moving your skirt fully up and out of the way as he moans at the sight of your already dripping pussy.  
He spreads your lips with his fingers before he give you a few kitten licks on your clit. Just light enough to tease the fuck out of you.  
You let out a small gasp. “Please, give me more" you cry.  
The moment those words left your mouth, he quickly dived in, licking you all the way up with the flat of his tounge, teasing your clit more with the tip of his tounge.  
“You have to make this quick. I have like 5 minutes of break left" you moaned, your hands gripping the edge of the counter tightly.  
Mr. Choi suctioned his lips directly around your clit, sucking harshly while also flicking you with his tounge.  
It took you about a minute to cum all over his face, he was a professional pussy eater and you loved it. He stood up with the most satisfied look on his face. “I was right. You’re delectable” he winked, licking up your left over juices on his face. He winks as he quickly walks out of the bathroom and you wait a few minutes before you leave as well. You partially struggle to walk, as you’re a little tender from the extra activities.  
The next few hours of work were boring and you spent majority of the time day dreaming about Mr. Choi’s talented tounge. You wondered how well he used his cock if his tounge was that good.  
When you had a coffee break, you were met with a dark eyed Mr. Choi. He had you standing against the wall in the break room, whispering things into your ear, making you giggle. You could feel his slight boner pressing into your thigh as he whispered some of the things he wanted to do to you that night. You felt almost too comfortable with him, as you slid your hand onto his chest, laughing again at one of his jokes. You deeply inhaled the strong musky scent of his cologne.  
The two of you are brought back to the real world as you hear someone clear their throat behind you.  
Mr. Choi clears his throat as he steps away from you, adjusting his suit. He nods in the direction towards the other female employee, Soomi who is staring daggers at you. Pushing yourself from the wall, you giving her a small head nod before trying to retreat back to your desk.  
“You know he’s married right?” She partially yells and whispers, looking around to make sure he didn’t hear her.  
You stop dead in your tracks, not fully processing what she had just told you.  
“What?” you ask, turning around to face her, your face confused.  
“I said he’s married. Did you know?” she asks.  
“Does this look like a face of a girl who knew? I’m not some kind of home wrecker. Jesus, no I didn’t know" you snap. You really didn’t mean to snap at her, but this was big news. You had let him touch you, flirt with you, and you felt disgusting.  
“He never wears a wedding ring" you say, walking closer to her.  
“He used too. He tried his shit with almost all the women in the office, but they all knew about his wife" she says.  
“Why did no one warn me?” you ask. She just shrugs her shoulders as she gives you a look as if you should have known.  
“Well now you know. Next time ask him how his wife is doing and he’ll freeze like a deer in headlights.“ she says before trotting back to her desk.  
You were pissed. You couldn’t believe you had let him eat your pussy when he was married. Granted you had no idea, but still. He knew he was married. A married piece of shit cheater and you were a mistress. Oh hell no. You saunter back to your desk, angry and annoyed.  
A few hours later you get up, stretching your legs while walking to the bathroom. Before you can push the door open you’re grabbed by the wrist and taken around a semi dark corner.  
Mr. Choi has his body pressed against yours as he smirks, looking over your unimpressed face.  
“What?” he asks, confused.  
“How’s your wife, Mr. Choi?” you ask, cocking your head to the side.  
Like Soomi had said, his eyes went wide as he stepped back from you, stuttering his words.  
“What was that? I didn’t catch it” you snap, cupping your hand to your ear.  
“How did you find out?” he asked.  
“Doesn’t matter how I found out. The only thing that matters is you’re married and you’re a piece of shit for doing this" you shrugged. You didn’t care if you got fired.  
“You don’t understand. I don’t know what it is about you but I’m so drawn to you. Please just give me a chance" he begs.  
“I’m not a fucking side piece. You should probably go back to your wife" you spit before walking back to your desk, not caring about needing the bathroom anymore.  
You huff as you sit down, crossing your arms. How dare he? What a pig, you thought. The rest of the day dragged on and on. When you finally were able to go home, you logged off your computer before walking out of the office. You locked the door since you had been the last one to leave. Your little encounter with your married boss put you behind schedule. As you walk down the hallway, you hear another set of footsteps behind you. You’re confused since everyone had left and no one should be on this floor anymore since it was the customer service and accounting floor. You slowly turn your head to see who was behind you, and of course Mr. Choi’s eyes are locked in on you. You roll your eyes before turning around and speeding up your walk a bit.  
“Y/N! Wait!” he yells from behind you, breaking into a light jog.  
“Leave me alone.” You spit, not even looking at him.  
“Please" he says, grabbing your arm to spin you around.  
“Don’t fucking touch me" you spit, yanking your arm from his grasp.  
“Let me explain.” He sighs.  
“There’s nothing to explain. You’re my married boss and I never should have flirted back. That’s all. Now we can go to being professional” you tell him, backing away.  
“I don’t want to just be your boss. I want more.” He says with pleading eyes.  
“I don’t care.” You say before walking out the door, leaving him looking like an idiot.  
**  
A few weeks had passed and no matter what you did or what you said, Mr. Choi had not stopped pursuing you. You didn’t want him, you weren’t a home wrecker.  
As the months went on, his antics became more aggressive. He began showing up to places you were when you hadn’t said anything to anyone about where you were going.  
You had been sitting at a fairly new café you decided to try, drinking your coffee and reading a new book that was impossible to put down. It was a cool fall Saturday, the leaves were yellow and falling from the trees, Halloween was right around the corner. It was one of your favorite times of the year.  
You had only been there for maybe forty-five minutes when you began to feel uneasy. You tore your eyes away from your book and looked around the small space. It only took a few seconds for you to see Mr. Choi sitting at a table not too far from you, his eyes glued to you. You unfortunately locked eyes with him and he immediately smiled and waved before starting to rise from his chair. Panicked, you gathered your things before racing out of tie building, not looking back.  
He still cornered you every chance he got when you were alone at work. You wanted to tell someone, you wanted to go to the police but he had threatened to destroy you if you told anyone anything. He would end your career, one you worked so hard for. He would make it so you’d never work in your field anywhere, ever again. In his words, “he was a very important man and couldn’t have his reputation ruined by you.”  
You absolutely believed he was good on his threat to you. So you suffered in silence.  
You started to avoid him as much as you could when you saw him while you were alone. You quickly ran the other way, leaving whatever it was you needed to do.  
Mr. Choi began to get angry that you were avoiding him. No one avoided him, he was not one that anyone said no too or turned down. So what he was married? Why did you have to make it a big deal?  
**  
Sitting at home one night, you had been binging on scary movies and snacks when you heard a faint knock on your door. You really weren’t in the mood for visitors, so you ignored it. At least you tried too but the longer you waited, the more aggressive the knocks became. Cursing under your breath as you got up, you walked over to the door, peeking through the peephole and you see and angry looking Mr. Choi standing outside your door. You immediately panicked and very quietly walked back to your couch, huddling under blankets.  
“I know you’re in there" he yelled through the door, the banging getting increasingly worse and violent as the time went on.  
After what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only 30 minutes before he yelled he would see you tomorrow at work and left.  
You didn’t sleep that night.  
The next morning you dragged yourself into the office, looking tired as all hell, despite piling on the makeup to try and cover the bags under your eyes.  
“You look like shit" Soomi exclaimed the moment she saw you.  
“Need. Coffee" you mumbled.  
“Just made a fresh pot" she smiled as she walked back to her desk.  
That afternoon, you were finally feeling a little better. The 8 cups of coffee helped boost your energy levels and you were getting things done.  
You were on your way to the main floor to deliver some paperwork to another office when you spotted Mr. Choi. You quickly closed the elevator before he was able to reach it and you breathe a sigh of relief.  
Leaving the office, you walk down the hallway a little bit, listening to the music the artist were playing and recording in their studios. You smiled as you walked through, listening to all the different types of music.  
You quickly stepped into the bathroom, closing the door to lock it. Before you’re able to secure the lock, Mr. Choi busts through the door, it hits you in the face, knocking you back.  
“Finally, some alone time” he gasped.  
“Leave me the fuck alone! What do you want from me!” you cried, your face throbbing.  
“All I want is you! Why can’t you give that to me?” he yelled, his body tense.  
“I don’t want you. I want nothing to do with you.” You spit.  
“Do you know what happened to the last girl who said no to me? I destroyed her life. She wasn’t able to work anywhere in Seoul. Last I heard she was working some shit job at a gas station in Sokcho.” He laughs.  
You stand up a fairly good distance away from him, staring him straight in the eyes. “I will not give you what you want.” You yell, walking towards him before kicking him right in the balls. You quickly make a break for it, running out of the bathroom and into the nearest studio.  
You bust through the door, quickly slamming it shut and locking it before sliding down it and bring your knees to your chest as tears began to fall down your cheeks. You whimper as you can’t control or stop the stream of tears now.  
When you look up, you’re met with the surprised face of Song Mino. He stares at you with wide eyes, and a confused face as to why you were bursting through his door even though you’ve been ignoring him for months.  
“What.. Y/N? What are you doing here.?” he partially mumbles before being cut off at the loud banging on the outside of the door.  
“You little bitch. I know you’re in there.” Mr. Choi yells through the door. You stare at Mino with terrified eyes, worried he would open the door.  
“Are you okay?” he mouthed.  
You shook your head no.  
He motions to you with his finger. You quietly get up, tip toeing to him as he gets off his chair and grabs your wrist. He takes you to the back of the studio, where he opens a door that leads to a small room with a bed and a TV in it. He puts his finger to his lips to tell you to be quiet as he gently shuts the door.  
At this point Mr. Choi is continuously and violently pounding on the door. Mino unlocks it and rips it open.  
“What?” he snaps at Mr. Choi.  
“Oh. Mino, I didn’t realize you were in here. My sincerest apologies” Mr. Choi says, avoiding eye contact.  
“What the fuck was all the banging and shit about?” Mino asks, knowing full well it was about the random girl who locked herself in the studio.  
“Ah it was nothing, so sorry again" Mr. Choi says.  
“So you were calling me a little bitch?” Mino asks, raising his eyebrow.  
“No no, of course not. I was just looking for someone. Have you seen a crying girl run past here? She’s my girlfriend and we got into a small argument" Mr. Choi says.  
“No, it’s just me in here. Trying to get work down" Mino says, his expression bored and annoyed.  
“Right. Sorry again” Mr. Choi says before stalking off in a different direction.  
Mino quickly walks to the small room he had placed you in, walking in he sees your crying into your knees again.  
“He’s gone" Mino says, motioning for you to come out now. “Are you really dating Mr. Choi?”  
“What?” you say, a little too loudly. Where would he possibly get that idea? “Absolutely not. I’m not some home wrecker.”  
“Home wrecker?” He asks.  
“He’s married" you state. You sigh as you begin explaining how he flirted with you, touched you and had, had a little fun until you had found out he was married.  
“He’s married!?” he exclaims, very surprised. “I’ve known him for years and I had no idea.”  
“He’s very good at hiding it.” You sigh. “It was nothing serious, for me at least. I didn’t know he was married either, until I was told he was. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him after I found out but he’s been stalking me. He corners me every time I’m alone on our floor. He’s showing up places I go. He showed up to my house last night.” You cry. “He told me if I told any one he would ruin me. Make it so I couldn’t work again"  
“Is there anyway you can transfer departments?” he asks.  
“I’m not sure what I could even do. I’m in the accounting field, I’m good with numbers. I don’t think I’d be able to really do anything else.” You reply.  
“Give me your number” he says, handing you his unlocked phone. You quickly type in your number, handing it back to him. Mino calls your phone so you have his number now and makes you put him on speed dial number one. “The next time you see him, call me. I’m usually always in the building, but on the off chance I’m not, I’ve got a lot of friends here.” He says.  
“Why are you helping me?” you ask.  
“Can’t leave a pretty girl is a scary situation” he says with a wink.  
**  
For the next few days, Mr. Choi ignores you and you couldn’t be happier about it. Things finally started to seem normal again, other than the fact that Mino had texted you after you left the studio that day.  
Mino had invited you down to his studio for lunch on your break. You weren’t sure if you should go or not. Would it be inappropriate since he had a girlfriend? You decided to go, the two of you could still be friends right? The second the clock hit 12pm, you walked out of the office, heading downstairs to the studio.  
Knocking on the door, you’re met with a sweet smile on Mino’s face. “Hello" you smile.  
“Hi there beautiful” he winks and a blush spreads across your cheeks.  
“You cant be saying those things if you have a girlfriend" you murmur walking into the studio.  
Mino closes the door behind you, not bothering to check the hallways. Unfortunately he missed a raging Mr. Choi watching the exchange of you and Mino. Why didn’t you look at him like that? Why did you only look at Mino like that? He stalked off, fuming. He knew he needed to execute his plan now. That was the reason he left you alone, he had been planning this for days. He just knew if he got you alone for a little bit he could make you fall in love with him. He would be able to make you see all the good in him, instead of the side he’s been letting out lately because of your disobedient behavior.  
“Girlfriend?” he questioned, his eyebrow raised.  
“Mr. Choi told me the night of the company party that you were dating a member of Blackpink" you say, shrugging your shoulders before taking a bite of your sandwich.  
Mino let’s out a loud chuckle. “I’m definitely not dating anyone.” He says.  
“You’re not?”  
“Nope”  
Your heart flutters. “Must have been another lie he told me" you sigh.  
Over the lunch, Mino asked you how things were going with Mr. Choi. You proudly explained that he had finally started leaving you alone. You were surprised to say the least, you had actually feared for your life before and now he was just gone. He would walk the other way when he saw you in the hallways. He had someone else come and give you papers you needed. It was nice not to be surrounded by him and be in fear. It seemed a little suspicious but who were you to question it.  
Mino just looked at you with a smile on his face as you spoke about how weird it was he was leaving you alone now and you didn’t know why. He hadn’t told you, he had spoken with YG the day you left the studio about Mr. Choi’s behavior towards you and how he was making you uncomfortable. He said just enough to get YG to have a talk with him about it. He knew Mr. Choi wouldn’t be fired for the things he had been doing. Unfortunately he brought in quite a bit of money and YG wasn’t willing to lose him. He’d replace Y/N though without a thought.  
The rest of your lunch with Mino was lovely and had gone far too quickly for your liking. As you said goodbye to Mino, he told you he would text you a little bit later but he really needed to try to get some work done without his mind racing thinking about you.  
You walked towards the end of the hallway to the bathrooms with a smile on your face as you thought about your time with Mino lately. You had to admit, you were absolutely falling for him but you weren’t sure if he felt the same. A part of you thought he did but at the same time, he could have anyone he wanted. What could he possibly want with you?  
“Hi baby.” You hear from behind you. You knew that voice all too well. Mr. Choi.  
“You were doing so well there by leaving me alone. Just keep it up.” You say, rolling your eyes.  
“I was until you decided to go back to Mino. Why would you do this to me?” he pouts.  
“I’m not doing anything to you. You lied to me about a lot. Like the fact that Mino has a girlfriend? He doesn’t.” You say, crossing your arms.  
“I know he doesn’t. You were getting too close to him and I didn’t like it. You were supposed to be mine.” He shouts.  
“Well that’s never going to happen" you spit.  
“Oh baby, but it will.” Her smiles walking towards you.  
Looking behind you, you see an exit. Maybe if you were quick enough you’d be able to escape him.  
“Go away. I’ll scream.” You threaten.  
“And whose going to hear you baby?” He smirks. “Can’t you hear all the loud music? No one will even have a clue you’re screaming.” He smirks.  
“Mr. Choi!” you hear a woman say from behind Mr. Choi. You peek over his shoulder and are met with the unimpressed face of Soomi.  
Mr. Choi rolls his eyes before turning to face the woman.  
“What?” he snaps.  
“A word please" she says with a smile.  
“I’m a little busy here, Soomi. I’ll speak to you later.” He says.  
“It’s really rather urgent” she says.  
“Until next time, baby" he sighs to you before walking towards Soomi.  
You stood there for a second, trying to process everything that had just happened.  
The rest of the afternoon you don’t see Soomi or Mr. Choi. Not that you were complaining, you really wanted nothing to do with the harassment of Choi or the glares of Soomi.  
That night, you were the last one to leave, again as you had the most work to do. Since Soomi was no where to be found, you were to one made to do all her work since you were still the new girl.  
You yawned as you locked up the office, checking your phone for the time you see a message from Mino. A smile instantly appeared on your face.  
[9:37pm] Mino: Have s great night beautiful. See you tomorrow.  
You put your phone away, deciding to text him back once you got home. It was a beautiful fall night so you decided to walk home tonight. Usually you take a cab or the bus but you were only about 10 blocks from the building.  
You had been enjoying the semi quiet streets, the soft flow of wind in your hair. The smell of fall was in the air, and you loved it. Your eyes were closed as you walked down the street, just for a second. But anything can happen in a second.  
As you open your eyes, you’re pulled into a back alley and thrown against a brick wall, cracking your head against it. The man in front of you is wearing a mask but he’s tells and fairly muscular. He threw a good few punches to your stomach, and one to your face, knocking you down.  
“Stay away from Mr. Choi or I’ll be seeing you again” the man shouted at you before running away.  
Some passersby’s had seen the incident from across the street and ran to help you but were too late to catch the man. You were profusely bleeding from your head, where you smacked it against the wall. The couple who were helping you called an ambulance for you, and stayed with you until help arrived. They spoke with the police, giving their statements as you were loaded up in the back of the ambulance.  
“Ma'am can you hear me?” the paramedic asked.  
You groaned in response.  
“Do you have an emergency contact?” he asked you.  
Again no words were coming out of your mouth.  
The paramedic opened your phone to your text log and called the last person you had messaged.  
Mino.  
**  
Mino had been sitting in his studio, attempting to write lyrics that didn’t involve you but he was really struggling with it. He didn’t want to write a love song but with the way you made him feel, he might just have too.  
A smile spread across his face as he heard his phone ring and saw your name flashing on the screen.  
“Hello beautiful” he says.  
“Uh, hello" a deep voice returns. “My name is Johnny and I’m a paramedic. I have Y/N who was involved in a mugging were assuming. She’s on her way to Severance Hospital. You were the last person she had contacted" he says.  
“I’ll meet you there.” Mino says, hanging up his phone before rushing to his car to get to you.  
**  
Hours later you wake up in a hospital bed, with an extremely sore body and the top half of a man leaning over the edge of your bed, sleeping on his arms.  
You try to move your body to adjust your position but the pain was just too much. You gasped and whimpered as you settled back into your bed. The noise had woken up the man on your bed, you were very relieved to be met with the handsome face of Mino.  
“How are you feeling?” he asks, sitting up quickly. “Do you need anything? What can I do?” he asks.  
“Water" you croak, your throat so dry.  
Mino stands up and opens the door to your room, asking a nurse for some water because you’re awake.  
A few minutes later, the nurse comes in with some water and the doctor following behind her.  
“How are you feeling Ms. Y/N?” he asks, shining his light into your eyes.  
“Sore but okay" you say, chugging the glass of water.  
“Well everything looks to be okay" he says with a smile. “You were very lucky.”  
“How long have I been asleep?” you ask.  
“Two days” Mino says.  
“Have you been here the entire time?” you ask him, shocked.  
“I wanted to make sure you were okay" he says with a tired smile.  
“What time is it?” you ask.  
“It’s about 11pm.” The doctor says. “We’ll come check on you later. Try and get some more rest" he says before he and the nurse walk out.  
“You should go home and shower. Sleep in your own bed. I’ll still be here when you wake up" you whisper, you eyes feeling heavy again.  
“Are you sure?” he asks. You slightly nod your head.  
“Call me if you need anything" he says with a serious face.  
“Yes, I will" you smile, closing your eyes.  
“I mean it.” He says, turning to look at you before walking out the door. “I’m really happy you’re okay.” He finishes before walking out the door.  
You fall asleep with a smile on your face.  
**  
A few hours later your eyes bolt open, you feel like you can’t breathe. It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust to the darkness in the single room. Your chest feels heavy and your eyes feel like you’re on the verge of tears. The nightmare you had.. was terrifying. Mr. Choi had taken you, tortured you until you admitted you loved him. He hurt Mino in order to make sure he was the only one for you. What a terrifying dream.  
“So nice to see you’re awake baby" you hear a whisper from the darkest corner of the room. Slowly Mr. Choi walks out of the darkness and into the dim light coming from the window of your room.  
“W-what are you doing here?” you stutter.  
“I came to see how my baby is, of course" he whispers with a creepy smile.  
“I’m not your baby" you cry, trying to move bit but you can’t. Your body won’t let you.  
“Yes you are. However, you’re a lot more special than the ones before you" he whispers.  
“There were others?” you whimper.  
“Oh yes.” He begins, stroking your wet cheeks with the back of his hand. “There were more and there certainly will be others after you, but you’ll always be my favorite.” He smiles.  
You quietly try to reach around for the bell to ring for a nurse, but it’s useless since he just gives you a kiss on the forehead before walking towards the door. “I’ll be seeing you soon" he whispers before disappearing into the hall.  
All you could do in that moment was cry and whimper. Your arms were too stiff from laying in a hospital bed to move anymore. As much as you tried, you couldn’t stay awake, the pain medication the nurse had given you was so strong, you couldn’t keep your eyes open any longer.  
Shortly after, you heard the door creak open. But your eyes wouldn’t cooperate still. You laid there falling in and out of consciousness.  
“Hello Y/N.” you heard. The voice was familiar but you couldn’t put your finger on who it was. “Now listen closely" the woman began whispering in your ear. “Stay the fuck away from my husband or next time, you might just end up in a casket rather than a hospital bed.” She threatens you.  
You should be scared, actually terrified but you could barely concentrate on what had been said.  
“I’ll be seeing you, Y/N"  
And then you’re left in complete silence and you fall into a deep sleep, effortlessly.  
**  
A few days later you were in your bed, released from the hospital days ago, and good as new. Today was your first day back at work and you were beyond nervous. Not only because of Mr. Choi, but you couldn’t figure out if the threat you heard was just a dream or if someone had actually entered you room after Choi had left   
You did your best to shake it off and forget about it, but it pestered you all morning. You had such a hard time trying to get it out of your head. At lunch time Mino had invited you down to his studio for lunch and you happily accepted. Maybe he’d be able to help you get the thoughts out of your head.  
You knocked on the door as you usually did and Mino answered right away. “Hello beautiful” he says as him usual way to greet you.  
“Hi Mino" you say, rolling your eyes with a smile.  
“How are you today? You seemed okay yesterday when I left. Has anything changed?” he asks.  
“Nope. I’m still all good" you sighed.  
“What’s wrong?” he asks you, sitting beside you on the couch.  
“It’s nothing. How’s your day been?” you ask, trying to change the subject.  
“Don’t do that. I can tell you’re lying" he says. “Tell me what’s going on.”  
“Mr. Choi visited me in the hospital.” You whisper.  
“What?” Mino yelled, standing up angrily. “What did he say?”  
“He told me there have been others. And there will be more after me but I’ve been his favorite.” You whisper, looking at the floor. “but that’s not even the weirdest part.”  
“There’s more?” he asks. You nod your head.  
“I think someone else visited me. But I don’t know if it was a dream or not" you admit.  
“What did they say?”  
“It was a woman. She told me that next time I go near him I’ll end up in a casket instead of a hospital bed.” You cry.  
“You need to go to the police. Like right now.” He says.  
“What are they even going to do?” you half yell. “I have no proof. They won’t do anything, it’s useless.”  
Mino sits down again beside you, pulling your body into his for a warm hug. “We’ll get this figured out" he assures you.  
When your lunch was over you hesitantly went back to the office. You didn’t want to leave Mino’s side as he’s been so good to you. At least you smelt like him and you knew that would get you through the day as he was coming over to your apartment later to cook you dinner.  
Your eyes drooped as you sat at your desk, attempting to type in numbers. This job had curbed your love for them and you just wanted to quit but you couldn’t afford the transition in between jobs.  
Pushing yourself away from your desk, you get up heading to the break room to grab a much needed cup of coffee.  
“Hi baby" you hear from behind you. Mr. Choi.  
“Aren’t you tired of this now. Just leave me alone" you say through gritted teeth.  
“I’m not actually. The chase makes it that much more fun for me" he smirks.  
You turn around to face him, your eyes clearly showing him how unimpressed you actually are.  
“Don’t worry" he whispers, stepping too close to you. “You’ll learn to love me" he says, caressing your face with the back of his hand.  
“Are you fucking kidding me!?” you hear a voice yell. It startles you so much you drop your coffee cup in surprise.  
“Do the two of you not fucking listen, or what!?” you hear. You push Mr. Choi away from you and that’s when you see Soomi, practically steaming from her ears. You swear her eyes are red with anger.  
“What’s your issue now?” Mr. Choi snaps.  
The rest of the workers begin to gather around the scene. One you didn’t want to be a part of.  
“You are my fucking issue. You and this goddamn slut who doesn’t know when to stay away from peoples husbands!” she screams. “I thought the fucking warning that put you in the hospital bed would have been enough, but clearly not. Do you not have ant brain cells?”  
“It’s you two that are married?” you gasp, finally putting things together.  
“We are. He’s practically a sex addict and you were his latest conquest. He usually only goes after girl for a week or so, not that it takes them that long to open their legs for him. But he’s seemed to become obsessed with you for whatever reason because he hasn’t fucking stopped trying to get you.” She says, taking a breath. “If you had any sense you’d leave him alone. Do you know how many previous girls from this office he’s fucked? How many he’s drugged and taken advantage of? How many of them have gone missing because they threatened the to call the cops? More than you’d fucking know. This is all a game and an act to him! He pretends to be nervous when you find out about me. He doesn’t care. He’s a sociopath. ”  
You stand there, completely shocked. Mr. Choi on the other hand looked extremely annoyed at his wife.  
Before either of them could say another word, everyone hears a booming voice from behind the crowd.  
“What the fuck did I just hear?” he says. Immediately you recognize the voice as YG himself.  
“Hello sir.” Mr. Choi says with a smile.  
“You can’t fucking suck up now, Choi. I’m calling the police. You two, stay here.” He yells, pointing to Soomi and Mr. Choi.  
Not even five minutes later the police arrive and after talking to you and Soomi, where she confessed everything, you’re standing at the front of the entrance watching the two of them be dragged away in handcuffs.  
You feel an arm slip around you waist, looking over you see Mino with a giant smile on his face watching the two of them being shoved in a police car.  
Mr. Choi stares at you through the car window with an pissed off look on his face. Mino puts up his middle finger before he pulls you in close to him, and gently presses his lips to yours. You take a lot of joy in the fact the last glimpse of you Choi got, was you kissing another man.  
**  
A few months later, you finally feel like yourself again. You’re happy and you feel absolutely safe at work and in your own house. You no longer had to worry about random visitors or creepy bosses watching your every move.  
Mino had asked you to be his girlfriend and you happily accepted, but you had to make sure he wasn’t secretly married as a precaution.  
YG felt equally as guilty for not knowing what was happening in his own building, and gave you a very large sum of money for any distress the situation may have caused. It was nice of him and now you could pay for the therapy you so needed.  
Late one night you were locked in the studio with Mino as he trailed to nail down a track for his groups upcoming album.  
You hadn’t told him yet, wanting it to be a surprise, but you were horny as all fuck. You had wanted to wait a few months to get back to normal and recover from everything and he was so understanding.  
Standing behind his chair as he had his head in some papers, you slowly stripped off your shirt and your pants, leaving you in a very revealing lingerie set.  
“Mino, can you help me with something?” you ask.  
“Mhm" he mumbles, head not looking up.  
“Mino. Help" you say, a little more aggressive this time.  
He finally looks up, spinning his chair around. He looks you in the eyes first and then they drop down to your body. Seeing you in the outfit made his cock twitch and his mouth drop open.  
“What’s this?” he asked, his eyes constantly trailing your body.  
“I’m horny and I want you.” You bluntly say.  
Mino spreads his legs before patting his lap for you to sit. You smile as you walk over, climbing on him to straddle him.  
“Are you sure?” he says, his eyes gazing down to your perky breasts.  
“Fuck me Mino" you purr.  
Immediately he attaches his lips onto yours, gliding his tounge into your mouth without any hesitation. You moan into the kiss as you feel his cock growing harder and harder through his pants.  
As the kiss goes on, you begin to rock your hips back and forth, grinding your already wet core onto his cock.  
“Oh baby girl, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you" you mumbles, his lips not leaving yours.  
Mino breaks the kiss, instead kissing your jaw, moving down to your neck as you continue to grind yourself on top of him.  
Throwing your head back in a moan, Mino smirks at how little it takes to please you. He loves how easy it is to get a moan from that pretty mouth of yours.  
Mino wiggles you off of his lap, and you give him a pout as you think he’s putting a stop to things.  
“Don’t give me that look baby girl" he chuckles. Grabbing your hand he leads you in front of the Audio Board before grabbing onto your hips and sitting you on the small piece of counter.  
Mino wiggles in between your legs, giving you a kiss on your lips, moving slowly down your neck, your collarbone, your chest. He undoes your bra, throwing it to the side before cupping your breast and attaching his lips to your nipple, sucking hard.  
“Oh god" you cry now, feeling your pussy throbbing already for some kind of touch. “Please Mino" you beg.  
“What do you want?” he asks, after releasing your nipple.  
“Lick my pussy" you moan, spreading your legs further.  
Mino kneels down, placing kisses on the inside of your thighs. He works his way up, moving your panties to the side before spreading your lips with his fingers.  
He leans in licking a long strip up your pussy, causing you to shudder in pleasure. He wraps his lips around your clit sucking harshly. He lets go, moving his tounge in circles around your sensitive bud.  
“You taste amazing.” He says before licking you again, getting as much of your juices that are leaking as he can.  
Mino pauses for a second, before sucking on your clit again, this time with no intentions of stopping.  
“Fuck yes, oh my god" you cry out, one hand resting on the counter, the other one gripping his hair tightly. “Please don’t stop" you beg, feeling your orgasm approaching quickly.  
Mino quickens his pace with his lips, you grip his hair tighter as you cum all over his face, he releases your clit, and begins licking up the mess you made on your thighs.  
“That was so fucking hot" he growled, standing up to pull his pants down.  
“Please tell me I can fuck you raw?” he asks, before yanking them down.  
“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t. Don’t worry, I’m on birth control" you confirm as he excitedly pulls them down, along with his boxers letting his long and thick cock spring free. You stare the monster directly, wondering if he’s going to fit.  
“Don’t worry baby girl, I’ll go slow.. at first” he smiles, pumping himself a few times.  
He steps towards you, helping you place your legs over his shoulders, giving him better access to your opening.  
Mino lines himself up with you, slowly pushing his enormous cock into you. You cry out and moan as he stretches you beyond belief. Your hands grip the counter so tightly your knuckles begin to turn white.  
Mino fully thrusts into you, filling you up completely.  
“Fuck your pussy is so tight” he groans, pulling out of you partially before slamming himself back into you.  
“Your cock feels so fucking good" you cry out as you try to keep your balance with the way he’s fucking you.  
Mino throws his head back as he thrusts himself into you, again and again. You can feel your wetness seeping out of you, coating his cock. Mino continues to grunt as he rams his cock inside of you, hitting your G spot every time.  
The sound of skin slapping together, and your combined moans are the only things the two of you hear.  
“Please don’t stop. Play with my clit" you beg, wanting, no needing to cum again.  
Mino takes his hand from your leg, placing it in-between and begin rubbing his thumb over your clit.  
“Oh fuck" you cry out, grinding yourself in sync with him.  
“I think I’m going to cum" you moan.  
Minos thumb works furiously, bringing your orgasm quicker. “Shit" you cry out, your body begins to tremble as it washes through your body. Your eyes roll back as extremely loud moans leave your mouth.  
“Let me fuck you from the back” Mino pants. He quickly pulls out of you, helping you off the counter and beginning you over before sliding himself back into your even wetter pussy.  
“Fuck baby" he moans, ramming himself into you, chasing his own high.  
You begin to move yourself back, meeting his thrusts as you slight bounce your ass. “Shit I’m going to cum" he cries out. Mino reaches around, wrapping his large hand around your neck as he came inside of you.  
He pulls out of you and quickly looks around for something to clean you up with. He just ends up grabbing his shirt, wiping the cum dripping from you, before helping you up and carrying you to the couch. Luckily it’s large enough for the two of you to lay together, in eachothers arms.  
You were finally happy and thankful for the downfall of Mr. Choi.


End file.
